The Lunatic's Sanity
by Savannah Webber
Summary: Jonathan Good has found his pleasure in women, many women throughout the years. His new female of convenience? Renee Paquette. It's clear between them that it's just sex. She's not his type, but he never expected that her sister, Rhiannon to be exactly his type. Too bad she's not single. But when has that ever stopped him before?


**A/N: I'm back again. I couldn't get Dean Ambrose off my mind since The Shield's breakup, and the resulting is a new fic by me starring everyone's favorite Lunatic Fringe. Let me know what you think.**

"Does he make you feel better than I do?"

Rhiannon Paquette drew in a sharp intake of breath, feet freezing in the spot that they were planted in as she heard that gravelly, deep voice… His gravelly, deep voice behind her.

"Jon…" Rhiannon whispered softly, before turning around, her eyes fixated on the floor before she forced herself to look up, green eyes meeting his ice blue ones.

"The asshole does know that you're allergic to berries, right?" Jon asked, moving his mouth around, as if he was exercising his jaw. He had seen said asshole approach Rhiannon earlier handing her the blueberry flavored Naked shake that he'd gotten for her. It had made Jon's jaw clench with the vein above his temples tick uncontrollably.

"Sometimes…" Rhiannon said softly, looking at Jon. "Rick is too caught up in his own stuff to notice when he's doing things like bringing me the wrong flavor of milkshake," she said in her boyfriend's defense. "Besides, a little taste of it won't do me any harm," she finished.

"Twelve ounces isn't a little taste of anything, darlin'," Jon's voice countered softly.

"I wasn't going to drink the entire thing," Rhiannon told him, trying to win this argument, but deep down, she knew it was a losing battle.

"My point is," Jon said, cutting her off before she could say anything else. "Someone that you've been dating for almost five months as you put it, should know when giving you a particular food could harm you. It would be unfortunate if Asshole's name was listed as the cause of death on your death certificate."

"His name is Rick…" Rhiannon reminded him with a huff. "And I'd have not eaten it if it came down to that."

"To me, his name is Asshole," Jon quipped back. "And, if you were with me, I would make sure that there wasn't even the most remote chance that you'd be exposed to something that could hurt you…" He quieted then, realizing what he'd said, his face contorting slightly before relaxing out. He had to reign in his emotions, his feelings.

"But, I'm not yours, Jonathan," Rhiannon said softly, looking at him.

"Maybe you should think about whose fault that is, Rhiannon," Jon said, his eyes trained on the delicate features of her face.

"I already told you," Rhiannon said quietly as she looked around, making sure no one was near them. "I refuse to hurt my sister like that."

"I'm not seeing your sister. It's just sex. I'm a single man," he said, as if that would be the explanation that would make it better.

"Well, I'm not a single woman," Rhiannon admitted, those four words harder than she thought they would be to say.

"And how is that working out for you?" Jonathan asked. "You never did answer my original question."

"Yes," Rhiannon said simply, in reference to answering his original question. "He makes me feel better than you do," she said, swallowing the lump in her throat. At least she'd managed to keep her voice steady. She'd always had a hard time lying, not ever being able to pull it off convincingly. In truth, she'd never felt the things she'd felt with Jon when anyone else had touched her, Rick included. Rhiannon looked up in time to see Jon's face fall, which left her feeling like the biggest bitch in the planet.

If only he knew the truth.,, If only he knew that it was him that she had to think about to get through performing her "womanly" duties with Rick. When had she come to despise the entrepreneur so much? Maybe despise was too strong a word. But, whatever it was, Rick didn't do it for her anymore.

In the blink of an eye, that expression was gone from his face, the Lunatic's trademark smirk in place now. "Well then," he said quietly. "You go on and have fun with him, and just know that you're the one I'm thinking about when I'm with her. Your precious sister that doesn't give a damn about you," he finished, clearing his throat. He watched her turn away, but didn't see the tears that he'd put in her eyes. He knew that what he'd said was a low blow, being that Rhiannon was living with her step mother and Renee, after their father had passed away. He knew that neither woman was fond of his girl. His girl. He grit his teeth at that thought. She wasn't his girl. She'd just told him that, but his fucking stubborn brain couldn't process that information.

Fuck. He needed a drink. No, he needed an entire fucking bottle of Jack to get through this misery his mind was putting him through.

"Your match is on in twenty," she told him, pulling him out of his reverie. "You should start getting ready." Yeah. Right. Match time. She would use that as the excuse not to continue this conversation. A conversation that had turned into what? A snipe session. He sighed, taking in the way that her shoulders had squared off.

"Look, Rhia," he said softly, using his nickname for her. To everyone else, she was Rhiannon. To him, she was Rhia. His Rhia. "I didn't mean to be that much of an asshole," he told her, reaching out to touch her shoulder. When she flinched away from him, he cringed. "I just… I hate seeing you with someone not worth your time," he told her. "That asshole doesn't deserve you. You can do so much better than him." He wasn't saying this because he wanted her; he was saying this because he'd seen her upset and crying over this dumbass on more than one occasion.

"That's not your decision to make, Jon," she said softly.

"You're right. It's yours. But think about how happy you are at the moment before you go on thinking that he's some Holy Grail of a man." He picked up his water bottle, unscrewing the cap before taking a long drink.

"I am happy with him," Rhiannon said slowly.

"Is that why you came to me a few weeks ago?" Jon asked, narrowing his eyes at her. "Because he satisfies you? Because he makes you happy?"

"I needed to get you out of my system," she said. "That's all that ways. There was too much tension between us that would've made it impossible to continue working together," she explained, knowing that he already knew all of this.

"And did it help?" his voice asked, causing her to swallow the lump in her throat. "Did you get me out of your system?"

"No," she said softly, turning to look at him. "Is that what you wanted to hear? That I have feelings for you? That I want you to be Rick?" She took a deep breath, clearing her mind. "Well, there you go, Jonathan. I said it. Now, we can both move on with our lives, because there's not a damned thing that we can do to have what we both want," she told him, pushing past him to move out of the corner that they were in.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Should I continue? Does it suck? Should I stop writing? Please read and review. -Savannah**


End file.
